


Trickery

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: Noctis can't resist the urge to escape with his boyfriend...Ignoct week day 6: They run away together





	Trickery

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ^.^

“Run away with me.” 

“Your Highness?” Ignis questioned, taken aback by Noctis’ sudden request. He set his fountain pen down and gave the prince his full attention.

Noctis coyly bit his lip, pushing his coursework out of sight. “I only meant for tonight... Let’s run away. Just us?” 

So he had heard correctly. 

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose, an exasperated sigh escaping his lips. “Noct, as much as I enjoy your spontaneous suggestions occasionally, today I am disinclined to entertain your frankly outrageous request. The prince absconding with his advisor under the cover of darkness will most likely raise suspicions, not to mention set tongues wagging.”

“But you’re not just my advisor,” Noctis smirked, leaning across the table and pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of Ignis’ lips. 

“Well, I suppose I’m not… In private at least, but still, you cannot possibly be suggesting we engage in activities that risk exposing us? I dread to think what His Majesty will think when he discovers you are fornicating with someone as unworthy as I… Astrals, my contract will be terminated-“

“Specs. Seriously, you’re worrying too much,” Noctis laughed, lazily sweeping his hair away from his eyes. “I’ll deal with my dad when the time comes. Just, run away with me tonight?” 

“We can’t, Noct…” Ignis protested, growing increasingly worried by the playful smirk Noctis was wearing. His eyes following Noctis’ hand as it slipped into his trouser pocket, retrieving car keys that dangled from his index finger. 

“Go on. Be a rebel, Iggy,” Noctis teased, jangling the keys. “You know you want to…” 

Ignis held his breath. He recognised those keys; they belonged to Noctis’ Audi. He had to quash this conversation post haste. “There’s a time and place for rebellion and this evening is neither. Besides, I’m not insured to-“

“Geez, Iggy. No one is gonna pull the crown prince over…” Noctis laughed, rolling his eyes. “Fine. If I drive, will you run away with me?” 

Ignis frowned. “I dislike your terminology. I will not be running away anywhere with you, lest I be charged with abduction of said crown prince. I will, however, accompany you on a late night impetuous excursion, which I will undoubtedly be reprimanded for regardless.” 

“See? Now you’re getting it. That wasn’t too hard was it?” Noctis teased, slipping from the table and ungracefully stuffing his feet into trainers he’d haphazardly abandoned in the lounge earlier. He glanced over his shoulder. “Let’s go on a date.” 

“Oh, Astrals…” Ignis sighed. Indulging Noctis would be his downfall...


End file.
